<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mayflies, 'not' Butteredflies by insomniacOlympian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749459">Mayflies, 'not' Butteredflies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacOlympian/pseuds/insomniacOlympian'>insomniacOlympian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Religion &amp; Lore - Ambiguous Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Alternative Perspective, Animal Death, Constructed Reality, Death, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Matter of Life and Death, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Muggle Life, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Platonic Life Partners, Real Life, Reality, Slice of Life, Undead, Virtual Reality, Zombie Hunters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacOlympian/pseuds/insomniacOlympian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>thinking about how death is linguistically or language wise both a technical term for a state of nonexistence &amp; yet also a technical term for an abstract idea of afterlife &amp; or nonexistence.. </p><p>depending on your belief/s.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mayflies, 'not' Butteredflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are already dead. </p><p> </p><p>"If we are as mayflies?</p><p>then life might as well be in the blink of an eye.</p><p> </p><p>because once your life has passed, it will already have done so. </p><p> </p><p>You’re dead already, you just haven’t reached the point of living the journey of life to reach its end.</p><p> </p><p>Plus, death is just a Human idea of nonexistence from not living anymore - it doesn't exist.</p><p> </p><p>Being dead does.  </p><p> </p><p>To realize this is to realize how precious your own life and the lives of others are and how both must be protected at all costs simply because they can be- young or old, man or woman, any sort of false binary &amp; moreso, duality. </p><p> </p><p>The old Christian idea of Earth being Hell and a Heaven waiting in the afterlife gets in the way of making Heaven on Earth possible.</p><p> </p><p>I truly believe that Jesus did not want to be worshiped, he wanted us to worship God and to respect ourselves, which does not preclude other people but includes them.</p><p> </p><p>What'd you think?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>